


Alone Time

by TaeFansick



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Empath, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Stan and Steven take advantage of having the house to themselves.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Steven Universe
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poesraven1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesraven1990/gifts).



Stan made him weak in the knees. He couldn’t really explain it in any simple way… There was just so much about the older man that Steven loved. The fact that Stan was a romantic at heart with a weakness for period movies. The way the man cared for his family even though he claims they aren’t anything but a hassle. The way Stan was always assuring him and taking care of him. Or the way Stan, despite his old age, was still very active and surprisingly fit even with his notable gut. And Steven had always been a sucker for a good looking suit. 

Not that Steven told Stan any of this. 

The man had been nice and taken Steven in and given him a job. The hybrid didn’t want to ruin their growing friendship with a one-sided infatuation. He was content just being in Stan’s company and admiring from afar. 

He should have known better than to think his attraction for the man wouldn’t backfire on him. After seeing Stan save Mabel and Dipper in place of debating, Steven found himself flustered and unable to look away from the older man the entire way home, no matter how hard he tried. He kept looking at the arms now bare after Stan had ripped the sleeves clean off before climbing to retrieve his great niece and nephew. It wasn’t as though Steven had never seen Stan’s arms before, but there was something about the contrast of the ripped material with that now disheveled suit that made the hybrid’s brain short-circuit. 

And when they arrived home and Stan reached out, asking Steven if he was okay when he looked flushed, Steven should have insisted he was fine instead of babbling and blushing like an idiot. When Stan smirked and flexed, telling Steven he could “cop a feel of the goods” if he wanted, Steven should have done anything but take up the offer. 

That was a week ago. 

“Stan~!” 

A low chuckle was the response as Stan nipped at his neck. “You taste so damn good, Sugar~” 

Steven whimpered, feeling far too hot. Not only was he surrounded entirely by the older man physically, but mentally as well. He could feel all of the warmth and arousal radiating off of Stan, hearing broken and lewd thoughts through their slowly growing link. _Cute~Soft~Damnit that feels good! Fuck~Sweet little mouth-_ Steven’s mewls were cut off by his lips being claimed. The taste was an odd mix that Steven never pictured himself enjoying to any extent. Cigars, whiskey and coffee… It was so perfectly Stan that Steven chased it when they parted for air, desperate to have more. 

Though they had finally admitted their attraction for one another, Steven was still nervous about their shift in dynamic. Stan being sweet to him was nothing new. Hell, the man even sent a few winks Steven’s way and gave admiring whistles when the hybrid sported a new outfit to wear while exploring the town. But just knowing Steven was allowed to reach out and touch Stan made it...intense. To know he could hug or nuzzle into Stan or kiss him without being rejected made Steven feel a wave of emotions he hadn’t before. 

Now Steven was a bit inexperienced, especially when compared to Stan, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what sex was. He just...hadn’t been sure about it growing up. His father never really spoke to him about it and the Gems were repulsed by human reproduction. Well...Amethyst wasn’t, but she wasn’t going to give Steven any sort of talk on the matter. But when you’re a young kid who hangs out with teenagers, you hear things and you figure stuff out. 

Still, he never really thought of sex as being something he would engage in. He loved Connie, sure, but the idea of sex with her was odd. It was hard to explain but he felt like Connie was too clean of a person to engage in that sort of thing. And her parents would no doubt enforce that Connie not participate in anything sexual. 

Of course, they said that about sword fighting at first too, so Steven could never be sure. 

But Stan? Stan was pretty sexual. He didn’t date a lot since he was an old man running a business and had been out of the game for a while, but Stan flirted with people all the time. Steven assumed that Stan went on dates now and then when Mabel and Dipper were occupied, but when he and Stan spoke and revealed their attraction for one another, the hybrid had been surprised to hear that Stan had only been on a couple of dates in the last few years and they had all been failures. 

Their loss. 

Steven squeaked as Stan reached to grope his ass, being ground further against the man’s leg. “Gettin’ shy on me, Sugar? I thought you liked this part?” 

“I do!” Steven assured, unable to keep from rolling his hips as he straddled one of Stan’s thighs. He buried his face in Stan’s neck, too embarrassed to meet the man’s gaze as he rocked back and forth. 

“That’s it~” Stan’s voice came out husky. One of his hands left Steven’s body, reaching for his own erection to stroke himself, edging himself to make sure he would come hard later. The chair wasn’t the most comfortable place to do this, but it wasn’t like they had to worry about anyone walking in on them. 

Thank god Ford took the kids camping. 

Too quickly, Steven shook and he gasped out, cumming while clinging to Stan. The man chuckled, running a hand under Steven’s shirt to rub small soothing circles. “You okay to keep going?” At Steven’s nod, Stan moved to reach into the front of Steven’s pajama pants, running his fingers along the sensitive length to coat the digits in cum before using the substance to spread Steven open. “You fucked yourself earlier to get ready for me?” 

“Yes, Daddy~” Steven moaned and panted as Stan worked him over. “ _Oh!_ ” 

“Take off your pants, Sugar.” The hybrid complied as quickly as he could on wobbly legs, returning to Stan’s lap and lowering himself on the man’s erection. Stan ran his hands up and down Steven’s thighs and hips to relax him as the alien impaled himself, groaning at the tight heat. “Fuck, yeah, Steven, keep going...Take all of Daddy’s cock…” 

Steven was not the most patient when it came to sex and foreplay. Stan had a theory that it not only had to do with it being new to Steven, but also the empath link overwhelming the alien’s every thought. So it didn’t take long for Steven to start rolling his hips as he began to ride the older man, soon crying out as Stan’s cock hit deep inside of him. “Stan~! Oh, Daddy, it feels so good!” 

The chair groaned under the movement but Stan refused to stop the beauty riding him for all he was worth. “I’ve been wantin’ to fill you all day~ Do you think you can take all of Daddy’s cum?” Steven nodded frantically and Stan grinned. He reached to stroke Steven’s manhood, forcing a broken scream to rip from the alien. “I wanna see your face as you cum, Sugar~ I want you to beg for me to cum in you~” 

Steven gasped and whimpered, his rhythm soon becoming erratic. He tried hard to pick apart what Stan was saying from what he could hear the man thinking. _Tight! Hot! Gripping me so tight! Ride me, ride me, ride me! Take my cock!_ Steven dug his nails into Stan’s shoulders trying like hell not to use his claws. “ _Stan!_ In me! I need it! Close!” 

Stan delighted in seeing the pink glow across Steven’s face and from his Gem. He grabbed hold of the young man and slammed Steven’s hips into place, filling him with cum and moaning loudly as he felt that hole twitch around him and milk him dry. His chest swelled with pride as Steven screamed out, another orgasm being forced from him as he twitched and shook in Stan’s arms, all of the strength being sapped from him. How Stan managed to get someone so beautiful was beyond him. Let alone someone that was so responsive to everything he did. 

“Fuck, Sugar,” he panted out, stroking Steven’s hair from his face, those dazed eyes sparkling with hearts in them. “You alright?” 

“Uh huh…” Steven's voice came out weak and tired, the raven-haired young man slumping into Stan’s chest. “Oh stars…” In those moments, Steven always wondered how much sooner they could have been doing this had he just admitted his attraction from the start.


End file.
